Solo en la oscuridad
by llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll
Summary: Atrapado, abandonado, solo, perdido. Desesperación, miedo, dolor... ¿dolor? el dolor sirve para saber que estás vivo.¿Qué pasa cuando no lo sientes?


Disclaimer: todo lo conocido es de una galla ridicula que mato su mejor personaje es decir a lo mejor de su libro... y el titulo es de un libro de Ramón Díaz Eterovic... lo pido prestado jajajaja ya estoy pensando que no hay nada mio ah! y esto es sin fines de lucro aunque si alguien me da algo no me niego XD .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Solo en la oscuridad  
  
Con la espalda apoyada contra la fría piedra, esperaba su hora, no podía hacer otra cosa. No podía recordar, ni saber con exactitud como había llegado ahí, ni cuanto tiempo había estado esperando a su verdugo. Solo quería desaparecer y no ser consiente del dolor la angustia y la desesperacion de los que era presa todo su ser.  
  
No podía soportarlo, debía pensar en algo, pero pensar era doloroso, porque no podría recordar nada esperanzador sino solo recuerdos que agobiaran aun mas su mente y su cuerpo. Sumido en la oscuridad sus pupilas se dilataban en busca de un haz de luz que hiriese sus ojos. Comprendía que su existencia dependía de su propia voluntad al igual que su deceso, porque no estaba herido, solo cansado... Cansado de vivir.  
  
No quería morir, no así. Pero no soportaba la idea de seguir viviendo y ver lo que ocurría en ese mundo de crueldad y tiranía. Que había convertido a aquel que quería y protegería aunque su vida dependiese de ello, en un monstruo incapaz de poseer algun tipo de sentimiento aparte de odio y maldad.  
  
Tenía dos alternativas, buscar una salida a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba o seguir esperando a que llegase su fin. Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar alguna señal. Algo que pudiese sacarlo de ahí, pero no podía, era como si una venda de tela negra tapase sus ojos y no le permitiese ver absolutamente nada.  
  
Se pasó las entumecidas manos por su cara, no sabía porqué pero no las sentía. Quizás si esperaba... podría descansar. Descansar de las cargas que pesaban sobre él. Aunque si lograba salir... podría volver y hacer algo por aquellos que quería, y ayudarlos a sobrevivir. Pero, que podía hacer un hombre contra tanta maldad, contra un odio tan profundo. No podía concebir esperanzas en su corazón, porque, nunca sería posible que todo fuese como antes. Si él no era capaz de alegrarse a sí mismo,entonces era mejor que se quedase allí y no fuese a amargar a los demás, que suficiente tenían con sus propios problemas. Mejor permanecía en el inhóspito lugar y se conformaba con esperar.  
  
Sabía que ya había transcurrido demasiado tiempo y si planearan matarlo, ya lo habrían hecho. Se dispuso a levantarse y partir, pero no podía moverse. Descubrió que sus manos seguían a sus costados y no en su cara como el creía. Intento hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento... sentía como se movía, pero al mirar, no veía tal movimiento.  
  
Comenzó a desesperarse..., lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se confundían con el sudor en su rostro, lágrimas porque empezaba a comprender, porque ahora sabía que ocurría y deseaba no haber recordado nunca.  
  
-Sirius... -sintió que lo llamaban -Sirius... sé que es inútil y no puedes escucharme.  
  
El dueño de la voz vió en los ojos del hombre otrora llenos de luz y vitalidad, desesperación y miedo. Y aunque se había negado a la posibilidad, y no había querido considerar esa alternativa y una inocente esperanza se aferraba aún a su alma, sintió como su corazón se encogía en su pecho al ver el lastimoso estado de su amigo, al que jamás recuperaría.  
  
No podía ver a la persona que le hablaba, pero lo conocía perfectamente. Intentó hablarle, pero no pudo y en su mente volvió a formarse el pensamiento que le dió a conocer la verdad. Qué daría por poder decirle algo, cualquier cosa. Alargó la mano para intentar tocarlo, sin embargo, no pudo encontrar al hablante por más que lo intentaba.  
  
Era esto normal...? que una persona en su estado lo ¿buscara?, tal vez sí lo oía, tal vez si podía.  
  
-Sirius... ¿puedes escucharme?  
  
Y ahora que pasaba? No podía moverse? o estaba moviendose sin darse cuenta? Es que justo cuando debía dar una señal de entendimiento, no podría? Por qué, porque después de haber superado tantas cosas y de haber pasado por tantos sufrimiento tenía que llegar a esto. Luchó contra Voldemort con la orden del Fénix, perdió a sus mejores amigos, estuvo prisionero en Azkaban por doce años, vivió como fugitivo otros tantos y se enfrentó a la muerte solo para cuidar al hijo de James y Lily. Y... ni siquiera sabía porque había vuelto a estar en Azkaban. Porque aunque nadie se lo dijera... era obvio que se trataba de ese nefasto lugar.  
  
Se dirigió hacia el único carcelero humano que habitaba la prisión.  
  
-qué puedo hacer... he de guardar mis esperanzas? he de abandonarlo? o aún puedo hacer algo? por favor dígame que puedo hacer por él.  
  
-Libérelo. Antes de que sea demasiado tardey caiga para siempre en las sombras.  
  
-Cómo?  
  
-Si no lo hace usted, luego vendrá aquel a quien tememos y no lo dejará descansar... lo hará sufrir aún mas si es posible y no permitirá que pruebe la dulce paz de la muerte. - dijo el hombre, que después de haber vivido tantos años en el lugar, sabía bien que era lo que hacían con aquellos que odiaba el "señor" - o simplemente se quedará así por mucho tiempo hasta que la oscuridad se apodere de él y muera o se convierta en uno de ellos - dijo apuntando a uno de los carceleros - libérelo, quítele el yugo.  
  
-Pero yo no sería capaz de hacerlo, simplemente no puedo.  
  
Las voces susurraban demasiado lejos para oírlas con claridad. Sin embargo sabía que aunque estuvisen a su lado no habría podido escucharlas. Cada momento estaba más lejano, mas muerto, mas invisible. Solo y desnudo en la oscuridad mientras el mundo que conocía se desvancía para él y él se desvanecía para el mundo.  
  
-No hay otra opción?  
  
-Puede intentar "despertarlo"  
  
-Cómo?  
  
-No lo sé, se dice que solo una persona lo ha logrado, ha logrado abrir su mente y salir de la oscuridad. No se sabe como, pero es verdad.  
  
-Quién?  
  
-El "señor"  
  
-Se refiere a Harry Potter?  
  
El hombre sintió como un escalofrios recorría su espina dorsal al escuchar las funestas palabras, que pronunció el visitante.  
  
-si... él  
  
Vamos Sirius, tú puedes encontrar una salida... Ya no estaba sentado esperando, ahora estaba explorando, recordando, pensando por doloroso que fuese. No le quedaba mas remedio, como no iba a encontrar una salida a su propia mente. Caminando en la oscuridad encontró una puerta. En realidad no tenía claro lo que quería. Solo buscaba luz, un poco de luz que lo guiara. Sabía que había pasado pero no el porque, quizás si lo esclarecía podría despertar, volver a vivir.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, al otro lado había un abismo, pero desde allí podía vislumbrar luz en el fondo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó y mientras caía recordó.  
  
En su cabeza se formaban las imágenes, vió a su ahijado matando a Voldemort, adquiriendo su poder, ascendiendo al igual que su víctima, corrompiéndose por su avaricia. Volviéndose el nuevo señor tenebroso, tal como una mujer lo predijo una vez... él sería marcado como "igual" a Voldemort y tendría un poder inimaginable para Tom Ryddle, poder... pero que el hijo de su mejor amigo utilizó mal cegado por la sed de venganza llegó a convertirse en un ser maligno. Luego vió como él, Remus y otros miembros de la ya disuelta orden del fénix, luchaban contra los seguidores del nuevo señor tenebroso. Y como trataban de convencer a los del ministerio que Potter era maligno.  
  
Y pudo recordar... los del ministerio lo buscaban aún, y lo atraparon... lo llevaron a Azkaban pero la prisión estaba practicamente al mando de su ahijado, quien mandó que lo ejecutaran de inmediato.  
  
En su celda esperó su destino hasta que una figura alta y encapuchada entró al pequeño espacio. Aquél frío ya conocido penetró en su interior y la niebla comenzó a oscurecerle la visión. Se estremeció, cayó de rodillas y luego rodó por el suelo hasta quedarse inmóvil, pálido como la muerte. Estaba solo, completamente abandonado y nadie pudo salvarlo esa vez. Sentía su mirada y oía su ruidosa respiración como un viento demoníaco. El dementor levantó sus manos putrefactas y se bajó la capucha. En el lugar de los ojos había una membrana escamosa y gris que se extendía por las cuencas. Pero tenía boca; un agujero informe que aspiraba el aire con un estertor de muerte. Un miedo paralizante se apoderó de él, y dos manos fuertes, frías y asquerosas rodearon su cara y lo obligaron a mirar directamente a su boca. Sintió su aliento gélido y corrupto. E intentó recordar algo alegre antes de dejar su cuerpo. Y recordó sus largas noches oscuras en una celda... sus noches de locura y desesperación... y su sed de venganza.  
  
Y eso fue lo último que vislumbró, la criatura pegó su boca a la de él, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sintió como algo que ocupaba todo su cuerpo intentaba salir por su boca, mientras el dementor le aspiraba todo lo bueno que podía tener...  
  
Se sentía vacío y empezó a caer, recordó que caía y caía para luego encontrarse sentado eternamente con la espalda apoyada contra la fría piedra, esperando su hora, sin poder hacer otra cosa. Sin saber, conocer, contar, pensar o entender. Pero ya lo había logrado y la luz tocó sus ojos, aunque aún no llegaba al final del precipicio.  
  
Estaba de pie en medio de su celda cuando empezó a volver a la realidad. Y divisó a Remus con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
-No puedo... adiós Padfoot amigo. Ya nos encontraremos los tres mas allá de las estrellas y el conocimiento - y se fué. Pero él no tuvo tiempo para llamarlo. Empezaba a sentir su cuerpo otra vez, intentaba articular palabras pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta.  
  
-Remus!! Remus!! - llamó pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque Moony ya había tomado el mismo bote que lo había traído clandestinamente a la prisión. Un bote del cual nunca saldría. No con vida.  
  
Sus llamados si fueron escuchados.  
  
-Sirius Black... creí que ya no quedaba nada de tí. ¿cómo lo lograste?  
  
-Dumbledore!  
  
-Creo que no hay nadie...  
  
-Me sacaras..? llévame con Remus rápido  
  
-No tan rápido... no creo que le señor se alegre de verte otra vez, ya nos haz causado suficientes problemas heredero de Griffindor.  
  
-que? de qué hablas? tu no....  
  
-si?  
  
-tu no serás aliado de harry? cuándo te compró Dumbledore? y por cuanto....  
  
-creo que deberías saber que siempre estuve de su parte... toda la vida...  
  
-entonces James tenía razón al no permitir que tu fueses su guardián secreto, solo querías utilizar a Harry para hacerte poderoso ¿verdad? y cuando llegue el momento le quitarás el poder... porque tu eres aun mas grande que el ¿Cierto?  
  
-vaya Sirius Black... estás acertando mas de lo que acostumbras...  
  
-Cómo no pudiste utilizarme a mí, lo has engañado a él!!  
  
-Los poderes de Griffindor podrían aprovecharse de mejor manera... pero tu eres la oveja negra de tu familia y además aún no haz restituido la herencia. Porque si así fuese no dudes que no habría perdido tiempo en esta charla.  
  
-Qué piensas hacer?  
  
-Puedo matarte o llevarte donde mi señor. Aunque él ya está aquí. Pero antes ¿cómo volviste?  
  
-No se necesita alma para vivir, sino cerebro y corazón, Alma no tengo, pero si razón.  
  
Una varita se posó en su espalda y sin pensarlo dos veces se dió media vuelta y quedó frente a frente con aquellos ojos verdes que irradiaban odio.  
  
-Siempre tan arrogante y valeroso... pero ya no más. No volverás a interferir en mis planes, Black. - dijo el parselmouth  
  
-Aún me envidias ¿cierto Potter?  
  
-No tengo nada que envidiarle a alguien como tú.  
  
-Bueno aparte de haber conocido a James y a Lily, soy el heredero de Griffindor. Y alguien me quiso... Ioreth.... -dijo con sorna Sirius y vió como en la cara de su enemigo surgía la ira - me amaba pero ella seguía tus órdenes ¿no? Y murió cumpliendolas...  
  
-Suficiente... -dijo molesto - ya me aburrí de tus intromisiones.  
  
Justo cuando Harry Potter se dispuso a pronunciar la maldición que acabaría con su vida. Black se le acercó y le susurró.  
  
-Ojalá hubiese muerto antes. Así no habría tenido que ver en lo que te convertiste.  
  
El estallido de luz verde inundo el lugar y sus verdes ojos sorprendidos y turbados, como los de Lily fue lo último que pudo ver Sirius Black.  
  
Y así al fin, sin cargas que los ataran ni apesadumbraran, solo libertad y reposo eterno, en algún lugar se encontraron Prongs, Padfoot y Moony para ir a correr juntos una vez mas.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hola... cortito cortito cortito un capi nada mas, supongo que quedó bien aunque no lo releí asi que disculpen las faltas de ortografía, (esque cuando los leo denuevo los encuentro malos XD) pero bueno lo he terminado el dia, no... el grandioso día 17 de diciembre del 2003 jajajajaja alas 10:22 pm. quizás cuando están leyendu esto pero wenu... ademas mi pc esta malito y no tengo internet asique tendre que buscar la caridad de alguien o ir a un ciber o pedirle al viejito pascuero que lo arregle o que se produzca algun milagro navideño (tipico de las pelis) XD yap mejor me voy adiosin que sueñen con siriusin remusin y aragornsin (uuuuu kes lindo mi reicito vieron ERDR es tan emocionante cuando le ponen la corona aunque yo queria ver ke le dieran el cetro de amnuminas pero wenu... peor es na ahahahahah ya mesta dando la locura otra vez. para variar... I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the haert of me a day may come when the courages of men fail when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. This day... we figth!!!! XD)  
  
PD: espero que me dejen reviews ya??? yase que esto no esta muy animoso pero wenu... PDD: disculpen la gente de la comu DeToDoUnPokito ya se que prometi trabajar en el verano pero mi pc esta sin internet  
  
SiRiArwen Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim. 


End file.
